Return
by Dreamer From Above
Summary: Takes after Go Back. Stevie Rae x Rephiam gets dangerously closer and sooner or later people in her world will discover Stevie Rae's dirty little secret about Rephiam. Soon, Rephiam has to make a decision between his father or Stevie Rae.
1. Confession

**.:Author's Note:.**

I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to get this up! This is the continued series from my short story _Go Back_. To those who have sent me such wonderful reviews, thank you sooo much! Please keep sending me reviews! I love to hear lots of support! Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!

_The boy I saw the puddle won't ever come, but I miss him, _thought Stevie Rae. She and the other red fledglings moved back under the depot again and the war between Kalona and Zoey will begin soon. Once they come back to Tulsa, Stevie Rae won't have a choice but to fight Rephiam. It breaks her heart knowing she has to hurt someone who saved her. She doesn't think she could do it, but she already betrayed everyone by keeping it as a secret. If everyone finds out that she lied about the last raven mocker she wouldn't be able to make up for it. She'll lose everyone's complete trust and probably their friendship. It's a matter of who's more important: her friends or Rephiam? There's no way she'll be able to come up with a decision in time.

She looks to the wall with a blank look. It was already night time but she didn't feel like going out. She wanted to be alone for awhile. It was only a matter of time before she has to fight against Rephiam. Once she does, her heart will surely break.

_What would my mama tell me if I sat in here sulking over a boy- er… bird guy? There's more fishies in the sea, or in this situation, more birdies in the sky…_

Stevie Rae kept beating herself over about Rephiam. "Crack munchies!" She sighs loudly. She was starting to get frustrated again. She stood up, went outside, and walks down the street. She looks up at the sky and closes her eyes. She smiles a bit as she imagines Rephiam wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him and his feathers tickling her skin with its warmth. The image was so clear in her mind it felt real. Stevie Rae opens her eyes and she stares at the cloudless sky. "Rephiam… I miss you…" She says softly. It has been a day and she was already saying she misses him. The wind blew and she could have sworn she heard _I miss you too_. She laughs softly.

"How could I fall for a bird?" She shook her head. She knew she could have a normal vampre, but there's something about Rephiam that draws him to her. Maybe it's his ability to talk to her so normal, or maybe it was the way he looks at her with his eyes? Whatever it was, she wasn't sure how to make the feeling to go away. What can she do about it now, though? She wasn't sure yet. "Dang it!" She fell to her knees and grips her knees with her hands. "I hate this!" She growls. Why didn't she let Rephiam die when he had the chance? Why did she saved him?

_Because you love him_, her mind whispered. Her head shot up. "That's crazy talk!" She shook her head. She couldn't love him. He's a raven mocker. She's a vampre. It won't seem right!

_Love can come to anyone in any shape, form, or species,_ it protested. Stevie Rae shook her head protesting more. She wasn't ready to admit it.

_Why? You saved his life and he saved yours. Why can't you love him? _Her mind asked. "Because!" Stevie Rae says.

_Because why? _Her mind persisted.

_Why?_ She asked herself? Why couldn't she admit she loves Rephiam? It'll be easier for everyone if she admits it.

"I love him," she whispers softly. She looks around her surroundings. Everyone was inside their house all cozy and warm. Everyone would probably be in bed by now. "I love him," she says louder. "I love him, I love him, gosh darn it, I love him!" She says even louder, rising to her feet. "I love Rephiam!" She practically yells from the top of her lungs. When she finally admits it she blushes deeply. It felt like a heavy load was off her shoulders and she felt light again.

She lets out a loud sigh and smiles. "There! I feel much better now!" Her mama would be so proud of her, but now she felt the emptiness inside of her that Rephiam isn't here with her. She frowns a bit and sighs. "Rephiam…"

"Yes?" Stevie Rae's eyes widen and her head whips around, her blond curls bouncing with her, and standing in front of her is her bird- her Rephiam.

"Rephiam…" She says softly and she stood frozen in her spot.

So, tell me what you all think? Am I putting Stevie Rae OOC? I need to know so I can try to improve. I don't want to be like a lot of people and keep her too bad OOC. I like to be serious with all of my stories and yeah. So please review! Also, I might need some help with ideas, so give me ideas while you're at it. Thank you!


	2. Somewhat Together

Rephiam soared through the sky looking over the city of Tulsa. It was dark now, but he could see in the dark as if it were day time. His eyes searched for the girl with blond curls and an accent so foreign to him it melted his every being. He was looking for _his_ Stevie Rae; the one who he was Imprinted with. He needed to find her or else he'll go crazy without seeing her. He needed to tell her how he feels for her, but he wasn't sure how. He didn't even know how to say the three words, but he pushed the thoughts at the back of his mind. Soon enough he'll find his country bumpkin and they'll be together with little worries.

After an hour of flying over Tulsa he was about to give up in searching for her; if she was underground than he wouldn't be able to find her.

When Rephiam was just about to give up he heard that accent that stood out most. He could hear her talking to herself, but he couldn't hear the words she was saying. It wasn't when he was close to landing behind her when he heard her say his name.

"Rephiam…" He heard her say his name softly, but he heard her.

"Yes?" He was glad he couldn't hiss anymore. He didn't want to frighten her, but he already did. She turned around on her heels and she looks at him with her big eyes. If Rephiam could he would smile, but he couldn't. She stood there frozen in her spot and stared at him. She wasn't sure if he was there or if it was wishful thinking.

"Rephiam…" She says softly again. Rephiam nods his head and he held a wing out to her. Tears came to her eyes. "R-Rephiam!" She ran into his arms. He was shocked at first but a few seconds later he wrapped his arms around her. He held her gently to her.

"I'm here." He says softly to her. She only cried more. Rephiam ran his fingers through her hair and he looked up at the sky.

What did he get himself into?

.:Author's Note:.

Sorry for the long wait again and how short it is. I'll try to make the chapters longer!


	3. Runaway

Well, I'm back to writing this story. I've been tempted to delete this fan fiction, but I have so many reviews. I didn't know so many people would like this fan fiction sooo much. O.O Lol. Well, I'll try writing it again, even though Awaken is already out.

.:Author's Note:.

Rephiam sighs as he and Stevie Ray sat there, looking up at the stars. They said nothing to each other, but the silence was nice. It wasn't awkward, but that was good. He enjoyed being near her. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to soon. The sun was going to rise soon and she would have to go to the House of Night to rest.

Stevie Ray rested her hand over his, not saying anything of it. Rephiam tensed, but after a moment, he relaxed, taking a hold of her hand too and squeezing it lightly. Stevie Ray closed her eyes and she bites her bottom lip.

"What are we going to do, Rephiam?" Stevie Ray asks him.

The bird didn't reply for a few minutes. He thought to himself for a long time, not sure what to tell her. He opens his eyes and stares at the sky. Soon enough, a crazy, but good idea came to his mind. "How about we run away?" He asks her, not looking at her. Stevie Ray sits up and she looks down at him with wide eyes.

"Are you bonkers? We can't do that!" She shouted at me. Rephiam stares at his beautiful Stevie Ray with care in his eyes.

"Who said we can't?" He asks her softly, looking up at him. He sat up and he looks her in the eye.

"But…" She frowns, not too sure what to say. She didn't want to leave her friends behind, but she loved Rephiam and she wanted to be with him more than anything. She looks at the sky and closes her eyes once again, thinking to herself, trying her best to make a decision. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke, "Where would we go?" She asked, her head turning to him. His eyes soften.

"To a place where no one won't be able to ever find us." He says to her.

"Rephiam," she looked up at him, "that has gotta be the craziest idea I ever heard, but gosh darn it! Let's do it!" She said to him excitedly.

Rephiam blinks surprised but he nods his head. "Then, tomorrow night, meet me at the museum and we'll leave." He says to her.

The young vamprye smiled at him happily and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Until tomorrow…" She whispers to him.

For a few seconds, Rephiam hesitated, but he held her in his arms. If he could, he would kiss the top of her head, but he can't because of his beak. "Then," he pulls away from her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Stevie Ray looks up at him and she kisses his beak.

"Go, the sun is about to rise. " Rephiam says to her and the two couple bounded by love parted.

"Farewell…" Stevie Ray says to him and leaves.

Rephiam looks up at the sky and spread his wings and took flight into the night sky.

.:Author's Note:.

Again, "I'm terribly sorry for the lateness. I'll try to keep updating this story since so many of you love this story. I hope you all don't mind that this is based on the last book before Awakening. Well, I hope I still get reviews on this! :D


	4. Goodbye

Out on the rooftop of the museum, Rephiam stood, watching the sun set. Soon, it'll be dark and Stevie Rae will be here to meet him so they could go away. At the moment, Rephiam wanted to take time and think back to when he first met Stevie Rae. He always thought that she was "bonkers" for her saving him-a monster that preys on the living. He was worse than a vulture, except he kills his prey alive. He was a beast-not human; not bird, a _monster_. He could never be truly human or satisfied with himself. He wasn't sure if he should really runaway with Stevie Rae. He wanted her to be happy and find a mate with another vamprye or human consert. She deserved better than this-she needed someone who can make her happy and be able to hold her in their arms or even kiss her lovingly. He wanted to see that more than anything.

What they were doing with each other was I _wrong_. This was ruining the cycle in nature! How could he do this? He didn't understand that himself, either…

"Howdy, Rephiam!" Stevie Rae surprised him when she greeted him.

The sun has already set and the stars were twinkling up in the sky. Rephiam turned his head and he sees her. If he could, he would smile at his beloved Stevie Rae, but she could see the surprise, but yet happiness is eyes. Stevie Rae softly stares at her raven mocker and twirls one of her blond curls around her finger.

"Where to?" She asked him, the same beautiful smile on her face. She picked her bag up from the ground and she threw it over her shoulder. "I brought plenty of money that I've been savin' for emergencies." She explained. Rephiam think to himself for a moment.

"I'm not sure." He said. He ruffled his feathers when he felt the wind blow.

Stevie Rae leaned her back against the wall, trying to think real hard. "Well, we need to go somewhere it's not too sunny," she started, trying to get an idea. Rephiam didn't know the world too well, so he couldn't tell her a specific place. After awhile of thinking, Stevie Rae thought of a place. "What about Alaska?" She asks him.

Rephiam gave Stevie a look that said 'are you crazy?' "Where's that at?" He asks her, curious. He wanted to learn more about the world. He only remembered the names of places from the ancient times, but names have changed-along with the scenery. He curious to the new world and he were glad to have Stevie Rae to help him.

"Somewhere very far away-somewhere we can be free." She says to him.

All that she said sounded nice, but can they really be free? Was Rephiam ready to betray his father? He wasn't sure about that himself, either. He wanted to be with Stevie Rae, but what about his father? He was confused about what he wants, but he already told her that he'll leave with her.

"Is something the matter, Rephiam?" Stevie Rae asked him. She noticed that he was being eerily quiet, and she felt a little awkward.

Rephiam looked at her with concerned eyes. "Are you sure that this ok?" He asked her.

She gave him a look. "Why wouldn't it be alright?" She wondered.

"Because," Rephiam started after a long pause of silence, "we're leaving many people behind." He stated. "It's, like, we're giving up with this fight, and we know we'll eventually be found." He said.

Stevie Rae frowned at his statement. She knew that they could be caught one day in the future, but she didn't to think about that now; she just wanted to get away-leave for a little while. She wanted a vacation from all of this fighting! Is that too much to ask for?

"You're right…" She said to him, her frown growing deeper. She hung her head low, looking at her feet. She was really hoping to run away from all this madness. She was even willing to leave her friends behind for him! Never in her life has she ever felt like a fool, but he had a good reason-they shouldn't run away from their problems.

Rephiam stood there and watched her moves. He hated to disappoint her, but he was doing what he thought was right. Even if they did go to Alaska, his father would find them eventually and only the Goddess know what would happen. "I'm sorry that I ever brought this up." He says to her.

"No, don't be," Stevie Rae looks up at him, but she didn't smile. Rephiam's heart sank to his stomach. What if he just ruined his relationship with Stevie Rae? He wouldn't be able to get over himself that happened.

"Stevie Rae…." He mumbled her name.

"What?" She asks him softly, giving him a confused look.

Rephiam looked away. He couldn't look at her at the moment. He was embarrassed by his action. "It's nothing," he said to her.

After hours of sitting on the rooftop, not saying a word to each other, Rephiam made his final decision; it was best to leave her. Stevie Rae deserved better than him, and he wanted to see her happy. With one final good bye to Stevie Rae, he returned to his father to never go back to his beloved Stevie Rae.

Goodbye…

.:Author's note:.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this incredible short story. I wanted to do something different than the original stuff, plus, I just wanted to finish this story. Maybe I'll publish another series for Stevie Rae x Rephiam, but I don't know. I want to publish some of my anime stuff too. Well, sorry for the sad ending, but I thought it was sweet too because Rephiam loved Stevie Rae so much that he rather see her happier with another man-er.. vamprye. I know it ends differently for the two of them, but this was my ending. XD Well, I hope you all will look out for my future fan fics! :D


End file.
